Many individuals, in their leisure time, take pleasure and enjoyment in solving puzzles. These puzzles can take many forms, such as the conventional crossword puzzle, diagramless puzzles, number squares, or other similar puzzles which challenge the individual's intellect and provides one with a form of mental gymnastics. Other puzzle enthusiasts enjoy the challenge of solving a two-dimensional jigsaw puzzle. However, when completed, the two-dimensional jigsaw puzzle does not allow for various views or orientations of the completed puzzle. An extension of this two-dimensional jigsaw puzzle is described, for example, in Moreau U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,558; Roy U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,112 and Ting U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,701. These patents describe puzzles in which the individual is faced with the problem of constructing a three-dimensional figure or structure from a plurality of separate pieces. For example, the patent to Roy discloses a three-dimensional puzzle building defining an enclosure whose walls are constituted as multiple, interlocking puzzle pieces. The patent to Moreau shows a puzzle system in which a plurality of puzzle pieces can be constructed to form either a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional configuration. The patent to Ting shows a three-dimensional puzzle in which a solid, three-dimensional figure is created utilizing a plurality of differently-shaped pieces.
However, none of these prior art puzzles provides the challenge of constructing a three-dimensional figure, or work of art, which is encased in a transparent or translucent three-dimensional framing volume.